


just how fast the night changes

by chezor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Funny, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, laughing fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezor/pseuds/chezor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry woke up at 2 am. For no reason. He's done everything he could but he can't fall asleep again. And now he's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just how fast the night changes

"Lou. Louuuuuu."

Harry had woken up. For no reason. At 2 o'clock in the morning. He went to the bathroom, couldn't fall back asleep. He checked the locks, couldn't fall back asleep. He scrolled through twitter for 10 minutes, and he still can't sleep. And at this point, he's given up. And now he's bored.

"Louis."

Incoherent mumbles came from the body next to him. Success.

"Louis."

"What, Harry?", Louis responded (finally with a sentence, well sort of) with a slightly annoyed tone.

Harry sighed and flipped on his side to face Louis. "I woke up about an hour ago for no reason and I can't fall back asleep. And I'm bored. Talk to me."

Louis turned on to his side to face his husband with yet another annoyed sigh. Harry pulled a toothy smile in response. "Tsk. You're so lucky you're cute, curly."

Harry giggled. "Well, you said you wanted to talk. So what do you have to say that's good enough to wake me up for, huh Harold?" Louis tickled at Harry's belly, expelling yet another giggle from the strangely energized boy.

Harry didn't really have a conversation planned when he woke his sleeping love. Louis lay on his side, patiently waiting for a proper response. "Er, I don't really know."

Louis gave a look before he started to flip back over, "Well if that's the case, Harold, I'm afraid that I'm going to go back to sleep like a normal person at this time of day."

"Louis, come on" Harry whined, holding out the last syllable of "Louis" and "on", causing Louis to flip over, once again. Louis waited for another good reason to stay awake. When he saw Harry's puppy face, he decided to stay.

"What now, you tetra-tittied tosser?" Louis taunted. He still has yet to thank Mark Parsons for that spark of genius.

Harry took a second to think about a topic of conversation. And well, that second resulted his brain to land on the topic of "dragons".

"Lou, do you believe in dragons?" At this point in their relationship, they've discussed everything under the sun. However, they somehow managed to misplace the oh-so-important conversation about dragons.

"Harry, what in the bloody hell kind of question is that?" Louis paused, Harry looked down shamefully, for a moment. "Of course I believe in dragons, what kind of bland bloke do you think I am?"

Harry chuckled at the phrase "bland bloke", as just like everything at 2:30 in the morning, alliteration is hilarious.

"What's so funny now, Haz?" Louis started to laugh as well.

"Bland bloke." He giggled again. "Say that 10 times fast."

"Bland bloke, blan bloke, ban boke, ban boke", Louis sputtered out, which became harder because of the laughs he was also expelling.

"You didn't even make it to 5!" Harry teased.

Louis' eyebrows heightened and his arms raised, "I'd like to see you try!"

Harry took this as a challenge. "Well okay then!" He started flapping his lips in preparation. "As a master of diction, I know that first you need to stretch your mouth muscles."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Second, you need to sit up straight, so you can get proper air flow", Harry said as he sat up criss-cross on the bed. Louis shifted the same way shortly after.

Harry took a deep breath in, and began the late-night tongue twister challenge.

"Bland bloke, bland bloke, band bloke, bland bloke, bla-"

"Not so fast, Styles." Harry froze. "You messed up."

Harry dramatically gasped with his hand on his chest in an exaggerated display of dismay. "I most certainly did not! I was doing just fine until you so rudely interrupted me."

•~•~

No one remembers why, or when, but at some point the two were standing at opposite sides of the bed yelling "bland bloke" at each other through loud laughs that filled their bedroom.

•~•~

Again, they somehow, sometime, ended up lying on the bed, coming off their highs from the laughter.

When all the echoes of laughter finally died down, Harry spoke, "You know what I want right now?", he said through his seemingly-permanent smile, while looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" Louis responded, with a matching grin.

"Brownies." Louis looked at him. Harry turned his head to see Louis' vacant expression facing him.

"Harold. That is the best fooking idea I have ever heard in my life. Lets go to the kitchen." With that, the two sat up and raced to the kitchen, Harry almost tripping over an out of place shoe as Louis' caught him.

Over a span of maybe 20 minutes, they worked as a team to gather ingredients, preheat the oven, mix the batter, grease the pan, and finally place the pan of liquid chocolaty goodness into the oven.

"We've come so far.", Harry said as he sat on the floor licking the spoon.

"What do you mean, Haz?" Louis said, grabbing the spoon away and taking some batter for himself.

"I still remember oh so many years ago, you asked me how to whisk. And now you can whisk like a pro. I've taught you well." Harry smiled. Louis burst into a fit of laughter.

"Harry! I knew how to whisk! I was just trying to get you to touch my hand!" Louis  struggled to say through the giggles.

"What?!" Harry was starting his own giggle fit now. "Oh my god you were such a DORK!" Yet again, the pair was laying down and laughing away.

•~•~

They didn't know when they fell asleep, but they woke up on the floor to the sound of a smoke detector and smoke starting to fill the room. Louis reacted first. "SHIT!" He ran over to the smoke detector to turn it off, but was expectedly still too short. Harry ran over to take his place. Louis turned the oven off and pulled the now burnt brownies out and placed them in the sink, where he ran the cold water and stopped the smoke from steaming out.

The two sat on the floor yet again in heavy breaths, still grasping what had happened. They looked at each other. And for reasons they will not and cannot explain, they burst into yet another fit of laughter.

•~•~

In the morning, they would wake up with knots in their backs, mild confusion (for a moment), and burned, wet brownies in the sink. But hey, at least they get to give each other massages to ease the back pain later.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay. This was my first fic. And I wrote it on my phone, in my notes app at 9:00 at night before bed so please leave likes and comments! This was really fun so tell me if I should continue!


End file.
